When drywall panels are installed in a building, and the seams taped, prior to painting the wall surface, there is often applied a spray texture, which is followed by painting. The spray texture will provide a desirable background pattern, and also obscure some of the seams that might appear in the drywall surface.
Various spray texturing tools or devices utilize pressurized air to spray the texture material onto the wall surface. Some of these use compressed air as the gaseous medium to spray the textured material, with the pressurized air being derived from a remote source that feeds the air through a hose to the tool. There are also tools which are totally handheld, with the pressurized air being produced by manually reciprocating the piston of an air pump that is built into the tool.
When an existing drywall surface is being repaired, quite often a small section of drywall will be patched. If the texture surround the patched area is textured, texture material is applied to the patched area. It is, of course, desirable to have the spray pattern on the patch match that of the surrounding surface.
Also, when a rather small “patch” of drywall is to be spray textured, there is the matter of convenience. One approach has been simply to provide the spray texture material in an aerosol can, and the textured material is dispensed directly from the can to be sprayed onto the drywall surface. However, one of the considerations is how this can be accomplished in a manner to provide proper matching of the texture with that which is on the surrounding drywall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,011 (Woods) discloses such an aerosol texture spraying device where the spray texture material is dispensed directly from the nozzle of the aerosol can. In a commercial embodiment of a device such as this, when there is higher pressure in the container, there is a relatively fine spray pattern. For a more coarse pattern (i.e. with larger particle sizes), the can is inverted and the nozzle depressed to dispense a certain amount of the propellant gas for a few seconds. Then the can is turned upright and the spray texture material dispensed at a lower pressure to provide the spray pattern with larger particle sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,095 issued to the present Applicant discloses an apparatus for discharging a spray texture material through a nozzle means having a nozzle discharge opening to dispense this material. There is further provided a first delivery tube means having a first discharge passageway of a first predetermined cross-sectional area. The material discharge apparatus is operated to cause the textured material to be discharged through the tube means. Then a second discharge tube means is positioned to receive material from the discharge nozzle means, and this second tube means has a second discharge passageway with a second predetermined cross-sectional area different from the first cross-sectional area. Thus, the '095 patent disclosed obtaining a finer spray pattern by utilizing a tube means with a passageway having a lesser cross-sectional area and a coarse pattern by discharging said material through the tube means having a greater cross-sectional area.
The formulation of texture material dispensed by conventional aerosol texturing devices may not be appropriate for vertical surfaces. In particular, the viscosity profile of the conventional texture material may not allow the texture material to be deposited on a ceiling surface without dripping or sagging or in a desired texture pattern.
The need thus exists for improved spray texturing systems and methods and, in particular, to spray texturing systems and methods adapted to apply texture material to a ceiling surface or a ceiling surface and a wall surface.